Wooden Railway
Wooden Railway is a wooden model railway system created by Learning Curve in 1992. They held the rights until 2011. TOMY owned the rights to Wooden Railway in 2012. Since 2013, the range has been produced by Fisher-Price. It is one of the longest-running Thomas merchandise lines. Product History, Design, and Make Learning Curve originally created the Wooden Railway toys in 1992, however it's unknown if they were released that same year or in 1993. They introduced some new designs for the track surface of wooden toy railways, such as the "clickety-clack track" rails patented in 1995, and the newer tracks with a relief to supply better traction grip for battery powered engines, patented in 2002. They also introduced a road surface "track" on the flip-side of the railway tracks. The original models were constructed mainly from painted wood with metal used in the coupling magnets and axles and plastic for the wheels and faces. These models were relatively simple, with simple wooden stubs for the funnel and dome, while details such as windows, whistles, and buffer beams were omitted. In the late 1990s and early 2000's, the models were upgraded. The wooden funnel and smokebox were replaced with a separate plastic smokebox with a more realistic funnel. The tender engines received an additional upgrade of a moulded plastic coal pile. These improved designs were manufactured until 2002, when they were replaced with a third generation of design, which included new and more detailed faces. Another update came in 2011 in the form of new faces to coincide with the recent CGI switchover. In late 2011 TOMY bought Learning Curve and as such acquired the rights to the Wooden Railway line. They sold the products previously planned to be released by Learning Curve for early 2012. The products due to be released in late 2012 to coincide with the special Blue Mountain Mystery were cancelled because Learning Curve had only developed computer generated prototypes before they were acquired by TOMY. From 2013 onwards, the range is produced by Fisher-Price. Since 2013, all engines with multiple bogies had their chassis made of plastic to cut down production costs, and the edges of models became more curved to prevent edge-wear. Engines 1992 Learning Curve Era *Thomas (discontinued) *Edward (discontinued) *Henry (discontinued) *Gordon (discontinued) *James (discontinued) *Percy (discontinued) *Toby (discontinued) *Bill (discontinued) *Ben (discontinued) *Mavis (discontinued) 1994 *Duck (discontinued) *Donald (discontinued) *Douglas (discontinued) *Diesel (discontinued) *Daisy (discontinued) *BoCo (discontinued) 1995 *Oliver (discontinued) *Peter Sam (discontinued) *Rusty (discontinued) 1996 *Stepney (discontinued) *D199 (discontinued) *Skarloey (discontinued) *Culdee (discontinued) 1997 *Rheneas (discontinued) *Sir Handel (discontinued) *Duke (discontinued) 1998 *The Diesel (discontinued) *Duncan (discontinued) *Mike (discontinued) *The Ballast Spreader (discontinued) 1999 *Neil (discontinued) *Flying Scotsman (discontinued) 2000 *Lady (discontinued) *Diesel 10 (discontinued) *Splatter (discontinued) *Dodge (discontinued) *Bertram (discontinued) 2001 *Derek (discontinued) *Wilbert (discontinued) *Frank (discontinued) 2002 *Salty (discontinued) *Harvey (discontinued) *Big City Engine (discontinued) *Ivo Hugh (discontinued) 2003 *BoCo (re-introduced; discontinued) *'Arry and Bert (discontinued) 2004 *Emily (discontinued) *Murdoch (discontinued) *Spencer (discontinued) 2005 *Fergus (discontinued) *Arthur (discontinued) 2006 *Molly (discontinued) *Neville (discontinued) *Dennis (discontinued) 2007 *Daisy (re-introduced; discontinued) *Rosie (discontinued) *Mighty Mac (discontinued) *Derek (re-introduced; discontinued) 2008 *Sir Handel (re-introduced; discontinued) *Peter Sam (re-introduced; discontinued) *Whiff (discontinued) *Billy (discontinued) *Freddie (discontinued) 2009 *Duncan (re-introduced; discontinued) *Duke (re-introduced; discontinued) *Stanley (discontinued) *Hank (discontinued) *Flora (discontinued) *Smudger (discontinued) *Proteus (discontinued) *Hiro (discontinued) *Victor (discontinued) 2010 *Charlie (discontinued) *Bash (discontinued) *Dash (discontinued) *Ferdinand (discontinued) 2011 Tomy Era *Thomas (re-designed; discontinued) *Edward (re-designed; discontinued) *Henry (re-designed; discontinued) *Gordon (re-designed; discontinued) *James (re-designed; discontinued) *Percy (re-designed; discontinued) *Toby (re-designed; discontinued) *Emily (re-designed; discontinued) *Rosie (re-designed; discontinued) *Mavis (re-introduced; discontinued) *Derek (re-introduced; discontinued) *Splatter (re-introduced; discontinued) *Dodge (re-introduced; discontinued) *Scruff (discontinued) *Belle (discontinued) *Den (discontinued) *Dart (discontinued) *Sidney (discontinued) *Paxton (discontinued) *Norman (discontinued) 2012 *Sir Handel (re-introduced; discontinued) *Peter Sam (re-introduced; discontinued) *Rusty (re-introduced; discontinued) *Duke (re-introduced; discontinued) *Bertram (re-introduced; discontinued) *Mighty Mac (re-introduced; discontinued) 2013 Fisher Price Era *Thomas (re-designed) *Edward (re-designed) *Henry (re-designed) *Gordon (re-designed) *James (re-designed) *Percy (re-designed) *Toby (re-designed) *Emily (re-designed) *Mavis (re-designed) *Spencer (re-designed) *Diesel (re-designed) *Salty (re-designed) *Diesel 10 (re-designed) *Skarloey (re-designed) *Rheneas (re-designed) *Fearless Freddie (re-designed) *Rosie (re-designed) *Hiro (re-designed) *Victor (re-designed) *Charlie (re-designed) *Bash (re-designed) *Dash (re-designed) *Ferdinand (re-designed) *Scruff (re-designed) *Belle (re-designed) *Den and Dart (re-designed, sold together in multi-pack) *Paxton (re-designed) *Fergus (limited edition; discontinued) *Flying Scotsman (limited edition; discontinued) *D199 (limited edition; discontinued) *Stafford *Stephen *Connor *Caitlin *Luke *Millie *Winston 2014 *Duck (re-introduced) *Bill and Ben (re-introduced, sold together in multi-pack) *Lady (re-introduced, limited edition) *Whiff (re-introduced) *Porter *Gator *Marion *Oliver (re-introduced, currently sold only in multi-packs) *Timothy *Logan (Sodor Storybook Collection, exclusive release) 2015 *Samson *Culdee (re-introduced, limited edition) *Sam (Sodor Storybook Collection, exclusive release) *Mike (re-introduced) *Ryan *Bert (coming soon) Rolling stock 1992 Learning Curve Era *Annie (discontinued) *Clarabel (discontinued) *Henrietta (discontinued) *Express Coaches (discontinued) *Troublesome Truck (grey livery; discontinued) *Spiteful Breakvan (discontinued) 1993 *Troublesome Truck (white-faced; discontinued) 1994 *Henry's Log Car (discontinued) *Tidmouth Milk Tanker (discontinued) *The Breakdown Train (discontinued) *Sodor Line Caboose (discontinued) 1995 *Tar and Fuel Tankers (discontinued) *The Chinese Dragon (discontinued) 1996 *S.C. Ruffey (discontinued) *Mail Coach (discontinued) *Circus Train (discontinued) 1997 *Ada, Jane and Mabel (discontinued) *Sodor China Clay Cars (discontinued) *Fred Pelhay (discontinued) *Barrel Car (discontinued) 1998 *Toad (discontinued) *Express Coaches (re-introduced; discontinued) 1999 *Catherine and The Truck (discontinued) *N.W. Breakvan (discontinued) *Saw Mill Log Car (discontinued) *Cargo Car (discontinued) 2000 *Rickety (discontinued) *Box-Cars (discontinued) *Hand-Car (discontinued) 2001 *Aquarium Cars (discontinued) 2002 *Recycling Cars (discontinued) 2003 *Gold Prospector's Trucks (discontinued) 2004 *Annie and Clarabel (re-introduced, sold together in multi-pack; discontinued) *Fog Trucks (discontinued) 2005 *The Chinese Dragon (re-introduced; limited edition; discontinued) *Ice Delivery Trucks (discontinued) *Water Works Trucks (discontinued) 2006 *Toad (re-introduced; limited edition; discontinued) *The Breakdown Train (re-introduced; limited edition; discontinued) *S.C. Ruffey (re-introduced; limited edition; discontinued) *Old Slow Coach (discontinued) *Giggling Troublesome Trucks (discontinued) *Sodor Weather Tracker (discontinued) 2007 *Rocky (discontinued) *Sodor Dairy Trucks (discontinued) *Musical Caboose (discontinued) 2008 *Hector (discontinued) *Chicken Trucks (discontinued) *Zoo Cars (discontinued) 2009 *Hero of the Rails Caboose (discontinued) 2010 *Henrietta (re-introduction; limited edition; discontinued) *Hand-Car (re-introduction; discontinued) *Halloween Caboose (discontinued) 2011 Tomy Era *Light-Up Aquarium Cars (discontinued) *Day Out with Thomas Box-Car (discontinued) 2013 Fisher Price Era *Annie and Clarabel (re-introduced; sold together in multi-pack) *Rocky (re-introduced) *Circus Train (re-introduced) *Aquarium Cars (re-designed) *Sodor Bakery Delivery *Crawling Critters Cargo *Troublesome Trucks and Sweets *Oil and Coal Cargo Cars *Stephen's Castle Coaches *Sodor Bakery Delivery 2014 *Scrap Monster *Peg and Stack 2015 *Dino Fossil Discovery *Pirate Ship Delivery Vehicles 1992 * Bertie * Terence * Harold 1994 * Sir Topham Hatt's Car * Sodor Bay Tugboat * Sodor Bay Cargo Ship * Crosby Station Cargo Truck 2000 * Trevor 2001 * Butch * Lorry 1 with flatbed 2002 * Thumper * George * Caroline 2003 * Elizabeth * Bulgy * Sodor Road Crew * Tiger Moth 2004 * Jack * Alfie * Sodor Fire Crew 2005 * Sodor Power Crew 2007 * Max and Monty * Byron 2008 * Harold (retractable magnet) * Sir Topham Hatt's Car (reintroduction) * Madge 2009 * Isobella 2010 * Bulgy (limited reintroduction) * George (limited reintroduction) * Kevin * Captain 2011 * Harold (reintroduction) * Butch (reintroduction) * Flynn 2012 * Max and Monty (reintroduction) * Kelly * Patrick * Nelson 2013 * Jack (reintroduction) * Bertie (reintroduction) 2015 * Skiff Yearbooks From the introduction of the Wooden Railway system, Learning Curve, Tomy, and Mattel have made yearbooks to feature their items. The items would be shown with standard "mugshots" for engines and cars, while sets would be shown assembled. The cover would also feature the new items on it with Thomas usually being in the foreground. Gallery Engines File:OriginalThomasWoodenRailway.jpg|1992 Thomas File:Thomas2002WoodenPrototype.jpg|2002 Thomas File:WoodenThomas.jpg|2005 Thomas File:WoodenRailwayThomas2013prototype.JPG|2013 Thomas prototype File:WoodenRailwayThomas2013.jpg|2013 Thomas File:WoodenRailwayThomasComestoBreakfast.jpg|Thomas Comes to Breakfast File:WoodenRailwayGoldenThomas.jpg|60th Anniversary Gold Thomas File:WoodenRailwayGoldenThomasprototype.png|60th Anniversary Gold Thomas prototype File:WoodenRailwayLightsandSoundsThomas.jpg|Lights and Sounds Thomas File:WoodenRailwayMudCoveredThomas.jpg|Mud Covered Thomas File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesThomas.jpg|Talking Railway Series Thomas File:WoodenRailwayRollandWhistleThomas.png|Roll and Whistle Thomas File:WoodenRailwayLightUpRevealThomas.jpg|Light Up Reveal Thomas File:WoodenRailwayTidmouthToysThomas.JPG|Tidmouth Toys Thomas File:WoodenRailwayEdward1992prototype.jpg|1992 Edward prototype File:WoodenRailwayEdward.jpg|2002 Edward File:2013WoodenRailwayEdward.jpg|2013 Edward prototype File:WoodenRailwayEdward2013.png|2013 Edward File:1992prototypeWoodenRailwayHenry.jpg|1992 Henry prototype File:WoodenRailwayHenry.jpg|2002 Henry prototype File:WoodenRailwayHenry.JPG|2002 Henry File:2013WoodenRailwayHenry.jpg|2013 Henry prototype File:WoodenRailwayHenry2013.png|2013 Henry File:OriginalWoodenRailwayGordon.jpg|Original 1992 Gordon File:WoodenRailwayGordon.jpg|2002 Gordon prototype File:GordonWooden.jpg|2002 Gordon File:2013WoodenRailwayGordon.jpg|2013 Gordon prototype File:WoodenRailway2013Gordon.JPG|2013 Gordon File:1992WoodenRailwayJamesprototype.png|1992 James prototype File:WoodenRailwayJamesprototype.jpg|2002 James prototype File:WoodenRailwayJames.jpg|2002 James File:2013WoodenRailwayJames.jpg|2013 James prototype File:WoodenRailway2013James.jpg|2013 James File:WoodenRailway70thAnniversaryBlackJames.jpg|70th Anniversary Black James File:WoodenRailway70thAnniversaryBlackJamesPrototype.jpg|70th Anniversary Black James prototype File:1992WoodenRailwayPercy.png|1992 Percy prototype File:WoodenRailwayPercy.jpg|2002 Percy prototype File:WoodenPercy.jpg|2002 Percy File:WoodenRailwaySilverPercy.jpg|60th Anniversary Silver Percy File:WoodenRailwaySilverPercyprototype.png|60th Anniversary Silver Percy prototype File:WoodenRailwayJackFrostPercy.jpg|Jack Frost Percy File:2013WoodenRailwayPercy.jpg|2013 Percy prototype File:WoodenRailway2013Percy.jpg|2013 Percy File:WoodenRailwayToby.jpg|2002 Toby File:2013WoodenRailwayToby.jpg|2013 Toby prototype File:WoodenRailway2013Toby.jpg|2013 Toby File:WoodenDuck.jpg|1994 Duck File:WoodenRailwayDuck.jpg|2002 Duck File:WoodenRailwayDonald.png|Donald File:WoodenRailwayDouglas.jpg|Douglas File:WoodenRailwayOliverprototype.jpg|1995 Oliver prototype File:2005WoodenRailwayOliver.jpg|2005 Oliver File:WoodenRailwayOliver.jpg|2006 Oliver prototype File:WoodenRailwayOliver2006.jpg|2006 Oliver File:WoodenRailwayOliver2014.jpg|2014 Oliver File:WoodenRailwayBill1992.png|1993 Bill with James' face File:WoodenRailwayBen1992.png|1993 Ben with James' face File:WoodenRailwayBillandBen.jpg|Bill and Ben File:WoodenRailwayPrototypeBlueBillandBen.jpg|2014 Prototype Bill and Ben File:WoodenRailwaySecondBillorBenprototype.jpg|Second prototype Bill and Ben File:WoodenRailwayBlueBillandBen.jpg|2014 Bill and Ben File:WoodenRailwayLady2000Prototype.jpg|Lady prototype File:WoodenRailwayHarveyprototype.jpg|Harvey second prototype File:WoodenRailwayEmily.png|Emily prototype File:WoodenRailwayEmily.jpg|Emily File:WoodenRailway2013Emily.jpg|2013 Emily File:WoodenRailwayStreamlinedEmily.jpg|"Streamlined" Emily File:WoodenRailwayArthur.jpg|Arthur File:WoodenRailwaySpencer.jpg|Spencer File:WoodenRailwayMolly.jpg|Molly File:WoodenRailwayMollyprototype.jpg|Prototype Molly File:WoodenRailwayRosie.jpg|Rosie File:WoodenRailwayRosie2013.png|2013 Rosie File:WoodenRailwayStanley.jpg|Stanley File:WoodenRailwayBelle.png File:WoodenRailway2013Belle.jpg File:WoodenRailway2013Belleprototype.jpg File:WoodenRailwayGatorPrototype.jpg|Prototype Gator File:WoodenRailwayprototypeGator.jpg|Gator second prototype File:WoodenRailwayGator.jpg|Gator File:WoodenRailwayRyanprototype.jpg|Prototype Ryan File:WoodenRailwayRyan.jpg|Ryan File:WoodenRailwayCustomableEngineFriendlySteamie.png|Friendly Steamie File:WoodenRailwayCustomableEngineHelpfulSteamie.png|Helpful Steamie File:WoodenRailwayCustomableEngineSpunkySteamie.png|Spunky Steamie File:WoodenRailwayDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:WoodenRailwayBronzeDiesel.jpg|60th anniversary bronze Diesel File:WoodenRailwayDaisy.jpg|Daisy File:WoodenRailway2007Daisy.jpg|2007 Daisy File:WoodenRailwayBoCo.jpg|BoCo File:WoodenRailwayMavis.PNG|Original Mavis File:WoodenRailwayMavis.jpg|Mavis File:WoodenRailway'ArryandBert.jpg|'Arry and Bert File:WoodenRailwayDiesel10Prototype.jpg|Diesel 10 prototype File:WoodenRailwayDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 File:WoodenRailwaySplatterandDodge.jpg|Splatter and Dodge File:WoodenRailwaySaltyPrototype.jpg|Prototype Salty File:WoodenRailwayPhilip.jpg|Philip File:WoodenRailwayWinston.jpg|Winston File:WoodenRailwaySkarloeyPrototype.jpg|Skarloey prototype with Percy's face File:OriginalWoodenRheneas.jpg|Original Rheneas File:ReintroducedWoodenRailwaySirHandel.png|2008 Sir Handel File:WoodenRailwayPeterSam1995model.PNG|Original Peter Sam File:NewPeterSamwooden.jpg|2008 Peter Sam File:WhiteRoofRusty.png|Rusty File:WoodenRailway2002Rusty.jpg|2002 Rusty prototype File:WoodenRailwayRusty.jpg|2002 Rusty File:WoodenRailwayDuncan.jpg|Duncan File:WoodenRailwaySmudger.jpg|Smudger Rolling stock ﻿ File:WoodenAnnieandClarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel File:WoodenRailwayHenrietta.jpg|Henrietta File:WoodenHenry'slogcaroriginal.jpg|Henry's Log car original File:WoodenRailwayHenry'sLogCar.png|Henry's Log Car File:WoodenRailwayMilkTanker.jpg|Milk Tanker File:WoodenRailwaySodorLineCabooseRedVersion.png|Sodor Line Caboose File:WoodenRailwayTarTankerandFuelCar.gif|Tar and Fuel Tankers prototype File:WoodenRailwayTarandFuelTankers.jpg|Tar and Fuel Tankers File:WoodenRailwayChineseDragonoriginal.jpg|Original Chinese Dragon File:WoodenRailwayChineseDragon.jpg|Reintroduced Chinese Dragon File:WoodenRailwaySodorChinaClayTrucks.png|Sodor China Clay Trucks File:WoodenRailwayToadold-style.png|Original Toad File:WoodenToad.jpg|2006 reintroduced Toad File:WoodenRailwayExpressCoaches.jpg|Express Coaches File:WoodenRailwaySpencer'sSpecialCoach.jpg|Spencer's Special Coach File:WoodenRailwaySpitefulBreakvan.jpg|The Spiteful Brakevan File:WoodenRailwaySawmillLogcar.png|Sawmill Logcar File:WoodenRailwayCargoCar.png|Cargo Car File:OriginalWoodenRailwayAquariumCars.gif|Original Aquarium Cars prototype File:OldAquariumCars.jpg|Original Aquarium Cars File:WoodenRailwayAquariumCars.jpg|2004 Aquarium Cars prototype File:2004AquariumCars.jpg|2004 Aquarium Cars File:WoodenRailwayLight-upAquariumCars.jpg|Light-up Aquarium Cars prototype File:Light-upAquariumCars.jpg|Light-up Aquarium Cars File:WoodenRailwayRecyclingCars.jpg|Recycling Cars File:WoodenRailwayFogCars.jpg|Fog Cars File:WoodenRailwayIceDeliveryTrucks.jpg|Ice Delivery Trucks File:WoodenRailwayBreakdownTrain.jpg|1995 Breakdown Train File:WoodenRailwayBreakdownTrain.png|2006 Breakdown Train File:WoodenRailwayRocky.jpg|Rocky File:WoodenRailwaySodorDairyCars.jpg|Sodor Dairy Cars Non-Rail characters File:OriginalWoodenRailwayBertie.jpg|Original Bertie File:BertieWooden.jpg|Bertie File:2013WoodenRailwayBertie.jpg|2013 Bertie File:WoodenRailwayTerence.jpg|Terence File:WoodenRailwayTrevorprototype.jpg|Prototype Trevor File:WoodenRailwayTrevor.jpg|Trevor File:WoodenRailwayBulgy.jpg|Bulgy File:WoodenRailwayCaroline.jpg|Caroline File:WoodenRailwayGeorgeprototype.jpg|Prototype George File:WoodenRailwayGeorge.jpg|George File:WoodenRailwayElizabeth.jpg|Elizabeth File:WoodenRailwayElizabethprototype.jpg|Prototype Elizabeth File:WoodenRailwaySirTophamHatt'sCar1993.jpg|Original Sir Topham Hatt's car File:WoodenRailwaySirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's car File:WoodenHarold.jpg|Harold ﻿ Multi Packs File:WoodenRailwayTheMagicRailroad5-CarPack.jpg|The Magic Railroad 5-car pack File:WoodenRailwayStepneywithMuseumCars.jpg|Stepney with Museum Cars File:WoodenRailwayStepneywithMuseumCarsprototype.jpg|Stepney with Museum Cars prototype File:WoodenRailwayThomasandtheJetEngine.jpg|Thomas and The Jet Engine File:WoodenRailwayCallingAllEngines!GiftPack.jpg|Calling All Engines! Gift Pack File:WoodenRailwaySodorCollector'sPack.jpg|Sodor Collector's Pack File:WoodenRailwayAdventuresofJames.jpg|Adventures of James File:WoodenRailwaySodorDayThomasandStanley.jpg|Sodor Day Thomas & Stanley File:ThomasatSea.jpg|Thomas at Sea File:WoodenRailwaySidney'sHolidaySpecialprototype.jpg|Sidney's Holiday Special prototype File:WoodenRailwaySidney'sHolidaySpecial.jpg|Sidney's Holiday Special File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecial.png|Happy Birthday Special prototype File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecialPrototype.jpg|Happy Birthday Thomas second prototype File:WoodenRailwayHappyBirthdaySpecialThomas.png|Happy Birthday special ﻿ Destinations File:WoodenRailwaySpecialEngineShed.jpg|Special Engine Shed File:WoodenRailwaySingleStoneTunnelprototype.jpg|Single Stone Tunnel prototype File:WoodenRailwaySingleStoneTunnel.png|Single Stone Tunnel File:WoodenRailwaySodorBayBridge.jpg|Sodor Bay Bridge File:WoodenRailwayOvertheTrackSignal.jpg|Over the Track Signal File:OriginalWoodenRailwayStopandGoStation.png|Original Stop and Go Station File:WoodenRailwayStopandGoStation.jpg|Stop and Go Station File:WoodenRailwayDrawbridgePrototype.jpg|Drawbridge Prototype File:WoodenRailwayDrawbridge.jpg|Drawbridge File:WoodenRailwaySlingBridge.jpg|Sling Bridge File:WoodenRailwaySodorEngineWash.jpg|Sodor Engine Wash File:2006WoodenRailwaySodorEngineWash.jpg|2006 Sodor Engine Wash File:2010WoodenRailwaySodorEngineWash.jpg|Sodor Engine Wash File:WoodenRailwaySodorEngineWash.JPG|2013 Sodor Engine Wash File:WoodenRailwaySwitchTower.jpg|Switch Tower File:WoodenRailway1997BarrelLoader.png|1997 Barrel Loader File:WoodenRailwayBarrelLoader.jpg|2001 Barrel Loader File:WoodenRailwayCastleClockTowerprototype.png|Castle Clock Tower prototype File:WoodenRailwayCastleClockTower.jpg|Castle Clock Tower File:WoodenRailwayHoneyDepot.jpg|Honey Depot File:WoodenRailwayGrainLoader.jpg|Grain Loader File:WoodenRailwayGrainLoaderprototype.png|Grain Loader Prototype File:WoodenRailwayMountainTunnel.jpg|Mountain Tunnel File:WoodenRailwayRolf'sCastleBridge.jpg|Rolf's Castle Bridge File:WoodenRailwaySodorPowerStation.jpg|Sodor Power Station File:WoodenRailwayHighwayCrossing.jpg|Highway Crossing File:WoodenRailwayLevelCrossing.jpg|Level Crossing prototype File:WoodenRailwayLevelCrossing.png|Level Crossing File:WoodenRailwayOriginalDeluxeRailroadCrossingprototype.png|Deluxe prototype Hatt Street Crossing File:OriginalWoodenRailwayDeluxeRailroadCrossing.jpg|Deluxe Hatt Street Crossing File:WoodenRailwayDeluxeWellsworthRailroadCrossing.jpg|Deluxe Wellsworth Crossing prototype File:WoodenRailway2013DeluxeRailroadCrossing.png|Deluxe Wellsworth Crossing File:WoodenRailwaySodorSuspensionBridge.jpg|Sodor Suspension Bridge File:WoodenRailwaySodorAirfield.jpg|Sodor Airfield File:1996WoodenTidmouthSheds.png|1996 Roundhouse File:2004WoodenTidmouthSheds.jpg|2004 Roundhouse prototype File:WoodenTidmouthSheds.jpg|2004 Roundhouse File:WoodenDeluxeTidmouthSheds.jpg|Deluxe Roundhouse File:WoodenDeluxeKnapfordStation.jpg|Deluxe Knapford Station File:WoodenRailwayKnapford.jpg|Knapford Station File:WoodenWellsworthStation.jpg|Wellsworth File:WoodenRailwayCargoTransfer.jpg|Cargo Tansfer File:WoodenRailwaySodorCementWorksprototype.jpg|Sodor Cement Works prototype File:WoodenRailwaySodorCementWorks.jpg|Sodor Cement Works File:WoodenRailwayWaterTower.jpg|Water tower File:WoodenRailwayCurrentWaterTower.jpg|2013 Water Tower File:WoodenRailwayWellsworthWaterTower.jpg|Wellsworth Water Tower File:WoodenRailwayRescueHospital.jpg|Rescue Hospital File:NewWoodenTidmouthsheds.jpg|Reintroduced Tidmouth Sheds File:WoodenRailwayWindmill.jpg|Windmill File:WoodenRailwayWindmill.png|Toby's Windmill File:2014WoodenRailwayWindmillTunnel.png|2014 Toby's Windmill File:WoodenRailwaySodorCargoCrane.jpg|Sodor Cargo Crane Sets File:WoodenRailwayAroundtheBarrelLoader.jpg|Around the Barrel Loader File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad100pieceset.jpg|Thomas and the Magic Railroad 100 piece set File:WoodenRailwayMuffleMountainSet.jpg|Muffle Mountain set File:WoodenRailwayLet'sHaveaRaceSet.jpg|Let's have a Race set File:WoodenRailwaySodorRescueTeamSet.png|Sodor Rescue Team Set File:WoodenRailwayTidmouthTravelSet.jpg|Tidmouth Travel Set File:WoodenEdwardtheGreatSet.jpg|Edward the Great Set File:WoodenRailwayBridgeandCraneFigure8Set.jpg|Bridge and Crane Figure 8 set File:WoodenStormonSodorSet.jpg|Storm On Sodor Set File:WoodenRailway1997RoundhouseSet.png|1997 Roundhouse set File:WoodenRailway2002RoundhouseSet.jpg|2002 Roundhouse set File:WoodenRailwayLiftandLoadSet.jpg|Lift and Load Set File:WoodenRailwaySightandSoundsSet.jpg|Sight and Sounds Set File:WoodenRailwayARacetotheWharfSet.jpeg|A Race to the Wharf set File:WoodenRailwayTheGreatDiscoverySet.jpg|The Great Discovery set File:WoodenRailwayManintheHillsset.jpg|Man in the Hills Set File:Thomas'SodorStoriesWoodenRailwaySet.png|Classic Figure of 8 set that had the Thomas' Sodor Stories VHS File:WoodenRailwayBrandamBayShippingSet.jpg|Brendam Bay Shipping Set File:WoodenRailwayPrototypeBrandamBayShippingSet.jpg|Prototype Brendam Bay Shipping Set File:WoodenRailwayRegandPercyattheScrapyard.jpg|Reg and Percy at the Scrapyard File:WoodenRailway70thAnniversarySet.jpg|70th Anniversary Set File:WoodenRailwayPirateCoveDiscoveryPrototype.jpg|Pirate Cove Discovery prototype File:WoodenRailwayPirateCoveDiscovery.jpg|Pirate Cove Discovery Special edition items File:WoodenRailway10YearsofThomasinAmericaNIB.jpg|10 Years of Thomas in America File:WoodenRailwayThomasComestoBreakfastLimitedEditionPrototype.jpg|Limited Edition Thomas Comes to Breakfast Prototype File:WoodenRailwayThomasComestoBreakfastLimitedEdition.jpg|Limited Edition Thomas Comes to Breakfast File:WoodenRailwayABetterViewForGordon.jpg|A Better View For Gordon Yearbooks File:WoodenRailway1995Yearbook.jpg|1995 File:WoodenRailway1996Yearbook.jpg|1996 File:WoodenRailway1997Yearbook.jpg|1997 File:WoodenRailway1998Yearbook.jpg|1998 File:WoodenRailway1999Yearbook.jpg|1999 File:WoodenRailway2000Yearbook.jpg|2000 File:WoodenRailway2001Yearbook.jpg|2001 File:WoodenRailway2002Yearbook.jpg|2002 File:WoodenRailway2003Yearbook.jpg|2003 File:WoodenRailway2004Yearbook.jpg|2004 File:WoodenRailway2005Yearbook.jpg|2005 File:WoodenRailway2006Yearbook.jpg|2006 File:WoodenRailway2007Yearbook.jpg|2007 File:WoodenRailway2008Yearbook.jpg|2008 File:WoodenRailway2009Yearbook.jpg|2009 File:WoodenRailway2010Yearbook.jpg|2010 File:WoodenRailway2011Yearbook.jpg|2011 File:WoodenRailway2013Yearbook.jpg|2013 File:WoodenRailway2014Yearbook.jpg|2014 File:WoodenRailway2015Yearbook.jpg|2015 Category:Thomas and Friends merchandise